1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for producing bags and packing articles therein in which a packing film is introduced into and passes through a cylindrical body for producing bags to form a vertically continuous packing bags, and then articles are filled through the cylindrical body into the packing bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The noted type of packing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,627 and 4,171,605, British Pat. No. 827,792, and Japanese Laid-Open Pat. No. 56-32203. However, these disclosed packing apparatuses as disclosed in the above patents do not include means for removing air from the forward packing bags. As a result, when a large amount of articles is collectively filled into the bags so as to correspond to a high speed packing, air in the bags cannot escape therefrom, and there occurs back flow of air from the bags to the cylindrical body for producing the bags, thereby interfering with the proper filling of the articles, and sometimes breaking the bags, thereby scattering in the articles in the bags.
To cope with the above defects, conventionally a small amount of articles as divided is sometimes filled into the bags with the air in the bags escaping through spacings between the articles. However, this process requires a long time for dropping the articles and filling same. Further, since the spacings between the articles as filled are relatively large, it is necessary to vibrate the bags after filling the articles therein so as to reduce the spacings by a vibrating device for a certain period of time. Thus, a high speed packing has not been achieved by the prior art apparatus.